


Regis/Aulea, 'Take A Break'

by Lilevander



Series: FFXV Gen Series [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilevander/pseuds/Lilevander
Summary: Just a little something between Regis and Aulea in an AU where she lives. I just really love Regis, okay?Thanks for reading and remember: comments+kudos=life





	Regis/Aulea, 'Take A Break'

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something between Regis and Aulea in an AU where she lives. I just really love Regis, okay? 
> 
> Thanks for reading and remember: comments+kudos=life

Regis was ‘ _easy_ ’, at least as far as his advisors were concerned. They’d been known to turn a twenty minute meeting into a _two hour_ one, simply to prove a point to their liege. He’d been known to _stay_ late into the afternoon, even when Queen Aulea was expecting him for a playdate with Prince Noctis, who was ‘ _at a critical age of development, Regis_ ’. Of course, she tried to avoid nagging and turning into ‘ _that wife'_ , knowing it wouldn’t help with how those on the council behaved. Eventually, she grew bored, however, and decided to test her mettle against them. After all, they were running their King ragged and she, as their Queen, had seen enough.

 

“My _Love_ , what are you doing?” She’d prepared everything, put on her black and gold lace, set out the champagne, put the music on, sent Noctis off to be with Clarus for the night. She wouldn’t take no for an answer, not tonight, not when Regis looked the way he did. He was tense, paler than usual, the familiar darkness under his eyes that pulled him from their bed on so many nights, his hair wild, stressed grimace marring his handsome features. No, this _had_ to happen tonight. Her husband, father of her child, needed the relief.

 

“Aulea, I’m busy. I need to look over these expense reports-”

 

“Oh, _boo_ , you whore. Really? Your numbers are more important to you than _getting some_ and by some, I mean _me_ , obviously.” Regis sighed in frustration, dropping his papers on the desk and reaching a hand up to massage away the makings of a tension headache. Then he snorted.

 

“Did you call me a _whore_?” He asked, incredulous. Aulea nodded, pressing her fingers into his shoulders gently. _Then firmly_.

 

“ _Ow_! wha- _Aulea_ , what do you want? I’m busy!” Aulea growled out her frustration, rolling her eyes as she shoved her husband out of his chair.

 

“That’s it. On the bed, Your Majesty. You are taking a break, by order of the Queen. Your stuffy old advisors can shove it. Or, and here’s a better idea, they can do the damned paperwork themselves. Now, get on the bed and relax!” Regis, after a moment of confused hesitation, sighed and shrugged, conceding the fight and pulling himself into the bed not ten feet away. He flopped onto his stomach, his exhaustion pushing him to the edge of sleep. But then there were fingers wriggling along his hips, removing his stifling clothes and soft, pleased laughter in his ear. When Aulea had stripped him down to no more than his skin (with minimal help from himself), she flipped him over and straddled his waist, rolling her hips and eliciting a quiet groan from the King under her. In a moment of utter adoration, she leaned down, crossing her arms over her husband’s chest, and brushing their noses together.

 

“I love you, you know? I just want you to feel good tonight so _you_ lay back and let me do all the work. And tomorrow, Wes will take all your responsibilities for the day and you will join Noctis and I for a trip to the zoo, no excuses, just a family day. Understood?” Regis smiled up at his wife, questioning his good fortune in his head while she returned the gesture. He nodded then, steeling himself for the discord this would surely create among his advisors.

 

“Yes, m’lady.”

 


End file.
